The Belly Button of Buddha
The Moat One player form each team had to paddle the raft across the moat, dragging a rope behind. Once across, they ran the rope around the base of a pole and anchor it with their own weight. The other, player made their way across the moat using that and a rope suspended above them. The Blue Barracudas were the first across, followed by the Green Monkeys, The Shiver snakes and the Red Jagurs. The Steps of Knowledge The Blue Barracudas maintained their fast pace and were the first to go to the temple games. The Green Monkeys came close but lost to the red Red jagurs. The green monkeys had one correct response and the Silver Snakes had no correct responses. The Temple Games (Note someone on the wardrobe staff made a mistake and gave the the players, that were playing the second game, the yellow helmets, instead of the Velcro helmets they would need for the felt peaces of gold folie.) Blue barracudas Jenifer and Tony VS. Red Jaguars Katherine and Rayme Bells of the stupa (Wall climb) Jenifer and Rayme had to climb up the wall and hang bells on Velcro straps. The Red jaguars got the early lead, with some nice transitions from side to side, but wound up in a tie with the Blue Barracudas. Pilgrims to the shwedagon pagoda(Soapy Bungee ramp Climb) (Note: Due to extreme difficulty encountered by previous contestants playing this game, the following changes were made to this event and remained for the rest of season 1. 1. The bungee cords were lengthened to were they would only get taut when the contestants were 3 hand grip straps from the top. 2. The soap would have been previously been applied, by a spotter at the top of the ramp, if a contestants had successfully placed an item at the top or collected an item from the top of the ramp, this was no longer done.) The players, Tony and Katherine had to climb up the ramp and attach a peace of gold foile to a felt pad, slide back down and try to pull them selves up again. the event started off neck and neck to the top of the ramp. When the Bungee cords finally began to get taut, both Tony and Katherine began to have trouble. With much effort, tony manages to stretch his cord out enough to reach the top hand grip. He then makes a dive and manages to stick one peace of gold cloth on the pad. He quickly silds back down. Katherine is still struggling to pull her self up, suddenly, she loses her gip and slides back down. By this point, Tony is almost back up. Unfortunately, the soap on his knee pads and the ramp plus the bungee cord and being tired for the first trip up, all take their tole and he is unable to get up to the second to last hand grip strap. He begins to sild backward and winds up on his back. He struggles to get back on his knees, but eventually gives up and silds down the ramp. Katherine, has by this point, caught up but gets huge up on the 3rd to last handgrip. She eventually gives up and silds back down as time runs out. Tony gets the half pendent for the Blue Barracudas. Shrine to the buddha (Pulley) The players had to work together, one has to go down while the other had to go up to attach Jewels to the buddha, a felt pad. The Red Jaguars got hung up in the transition, letting the Blue Barracudas take the lead. The Read Jauars get high up, yet again and the Blue Barracudas continue to to extend their lead. Eventually the Blue Barracudas win 7-4. This also make them the team that goes to the temple! The Temple Run Jennifer goes first. She keeps a slow and steady pace. She gets caught by a temple guard in the tresher room, but trades her full pendent for an extra life. next she gets into the observatory and grabs the Belly button of buddha. With all the doors in the temple now unlocked, she makes it out of the temple with 11 seconds to spare! Trivia *Jennifer's encounter with the Temple Guard in the Treasure Room was the latest Encounter w/ the 1st Guard in legends history w/ 0:53 left Category:Season one Category:Solo Run Category:Win Category:Layout VI Category:Blue Barracudas Category:Artifacts hidden in the Shaft Top